Discovering Happiness
by thatchick21
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. A depressed Belarus must move out of her house for a year will these events bring her happiness or more sadness?
1. Discovering Happiness

A/N: Please review! I own nothing! Be sure to read last chapter for longer A/N!

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm just so damned confused _

_Who knew I end up conflicted over something like this_

_Me, the cold-hearted crazy-ass bitch_

I cover up my feelings so well

_I'm sitting here trying not to dwell_

_On the fact that I'm all alone_

I'm left in the dark and the cold

Belarus sighed not knowing what to do now that she'd written what was on her mind. She glared out her living room window. She tried not to focus on the fact she was utterly alone. Her beloved brother was now after someone else, China. Usually she would've just scared off her brother's lover but the fact that they seemed so happy together stopped her.

She had even stopped going to World Conference Meetings because truth be told no one wanted her there to begin with. She didn't have any friends besides her sister, Ukraine. But Ukraine always ditched her for Hungary or one of the other countries. Russia of course wouldn't let Ukraine hang out with guys unlike with her. Any time Belarus showed interest in someone Russia didn't even noticed. The only time he noticed her was when she was being a creeper to him. She doubted anyone even noticed she'd not left her house for weeks, months? It felt like it would've been long enough for someone, anyone to notice and be concerned. Lithuania who seemed to show interest in her back in the day hadn't even stopped by. Of course he was with Poland now so she understood that. America had been very nice to her after the fall of the Soviet Union. Yet he hadn't talked to her in years either. Then again he had England so why talk to an insane creepy nation. Belarus began to laugh at the irony that when she had had the most friends while the Soviet Union was still in power. She stopped laughing though when she realized that the irony was humorless.

Belarus kept trying to think of the last time anyone had spoke to her and she realized it had been years. She had been so obsessed with her brother she had isolated herself from everyone else. No one talked to her because they were all scared. When she realized these cold hard facts she sucked in a deep breath and blew it out trying to calm herself.

She realized she still needed to get dressed for her day. So she dressed in her usually navy blue dress and put on her apron to begin making herself breakfast. She ate in her glorious dinning room alone. She took note that she needed to make a smaller house. No one came to visit so why did she need a dining spot for every nation? Or multiple bedrooms? She called her boss and told him what she wanted. He was scared and of course didn't deny her anything. She told him everything she wanted. He complied and said she would have to find a place to stay for about a year while they completed her house.

This brought her to a dilemma no country would let her stay anywhere near their house much less in it. She was happy that she had a special secret hotel just in case. She packed her wardrobe and everything she would need for her extended stay at the hotel. She was moved into the hotel within a week.

_The cold that touches deep into my soul…_

_The pain which seeps though my harsh blue veins…_

Once she finished writing she looked around her hotel room. It looked very much like the her guest bedrooms in her old house. Her new house would only have two spare rooms and that was mostly because she didn't want to have an one bedroom house. She looked out the window pondering what to do with her day. Her house had just been started a month ago and she was out things to rediscover in her own town. She decided to visit her brother's capital discreetly like a normal human would.

She found a tourist group and joined pleased when no one gave her weird looks. She acted dumb and went on all that historical trips even though some of the information wasn't correct. She made some close human friends. On the third week of the trip however she got kicked out by the Russian government, because of course Russia had suspected she was going to try something, is what she thought. So she ended up back in her hotel room.

_A friend made abroad is a friend indeed even if its still as translucent as it seems _

_But I hope its not all make believe like so many other things that seem a dream…_

Only four months until her little house would be finished. She took a deep breath and marked the day off on her calendar. She wondered if anyone had tried to contact her. Stupidly she had lost her cell phone and had to get a new number. She hadn't gotten on the nations' special social network site in a long while either. She wondered if she had any messages on there. She didn't bother to check knowing the answer already that there would be no messages.

She looked at her calendar and back through her notebook and realized that on the day two years ago was the last time she had actually spoken with any nation. She wondered how everyone was. She also realized she hadn't been to a World Conference meeting in the same amount of time. She didn't even know where or when the next one would be. She figured she didn't really need to know anyway.

Only two months now and she decided that maybe it would be a good time to go get some fresh air in a vacation spot. She decided to go to Greece figuring that it would be that least likely place she'd get kicked out of. Not only did Greece not care about anything or anyone but Turkey and Japan but he also didn't know her well enough to have a watch out for her like most countries.

She spent time on the beaches and got a little tan even though she knew that might cause her to have a drought. It was about two weeks into her trip when she saw the other nations. Most namely she saw her brother. Now Belarus had always been a strong nation but for some unexplainable reason she fled. No had noticed her at least had been her calming thought as she sat back in her hotel room. The tan looked somehow wrong now that she was no longer in Greece. She sighed and stayed in her room hoping for the tan to go away.

_Sun kissed skin doesn't burn to bad to me, its like the sun is embracing everything_

_Such things don't really made as long as you feel like your having fun…_

Only a week until she got her new little house. Exactly a year on the dot. She laughed feeling practically giddy as she packed her things. She hadn't felt so happy in what seemed to be her whole life. For some reason she couldn't explain she was ready to go back to the open country and be out of the city at least for a little while. She took a deep breath to steady herself this time out of joy. She laughed when she realized she hadn't even bother to bring a knife with her when she had moved into the hotel.

Belarus finally got her house she had dreamt of for the past year. Just three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A dining room to fit four and basement. She felt so giddy yet she didn't know what to do. She then found a box that had her old cell phone in it. She hadn't bothered to turn it off over the past year because she had figured it would've been smashed in the reconstruction of her house.

She charged her phone feeling anxious and no longer happy. What if she had missed a ton of phone calls and messages? What if there was no missed alerts? As she waited for her phone to charge she sat down and wrote.

_Life it seems has irony for who'd think an immortal could die even if on just the inside_

_Yet in that death hath but no feat for death, for an immortal is actually but a dream…_

She sighed and looked back at all her past entries. She compared all the poetry she had written and she realized something. She unplugged her phone and smashed it against the wall. She threw away all her knives. She called random movers and had them move all her ancient antiques. She painted all her walls bright colors. To remind her of the beach. She hung up all the photos of her travel buddies from Moscow. She refused to become what she used to be. She went onto the nations' special site and deleted her account without looking to see if she had any messages. She went shopping and bought a bunch of new clothes.

The next day she had her house repainted in a soft yellow. She added fake flowers to pots all over the inside and outside of her house. Then she decided to do her most daring thing yet. She decided to go to a World Conference Meeting.

She woke up and skipped writing, she knew how she felt. Confident and strong. More so then ever before. She ate breakfast while dancing around her house to some random music. She got dressed in a pair of white jeans and her brightest pink shirt. She put her hair up in pigtails and put on some makeup. She looked a lot younger then she had ever looked before.

She drove a fast car all the way to the meeting in her sister's country, Ukraine. She walked right into the meeting hall burst through the doors and….


	2. Ending 1

_~The First Ending~_

Then she woke up. To her too big house and her sad life realizing it was all a dream. She got up and wrote about her dream. Then looked out the window to watch the sun rise just like always.


	3. Ending 2

_~The Second Ending~_

Everyone looked up. England asked who did this little girl think she was busting into a private meeting.

"Hey everyone! What's up its been like two years? Anyway I totally lost my cell phone so hopefully no one tried to contact me.." She said all of this in perfect English knowing that more countries would understand that then if she said it in Russian.

"Sister?" Ukraine asked in Russian. Belarus smiled a non-creepy but an actually happy smile.

"That's me!" Belarus winked, "So how has everyone been? Last time I saw you guys was in like Greece..?" She laughed realizing no one had know she was there. Russia stood and walked up to her then slapped her across the face.

"You aren't my sister," Russia said harshly.

At that Belarus laughed a cheerful laugh, "No I _am_ your sister, nothing more or less Mr. Russia and to put in an American saying, 'you can't pick your family but you can pick your friends'! And we aren't friends! Well I just wanted to stop by but now I'm pretty sure I'm getting towed so I got to go find a new place to rent a fast car! Bye!"

Belarus left the room stunned, then Italy ran out deciding he'd help her find a fast car. Germany of course followed. After that everyone began to disperse and go their separate ways. Everyone ignored the pissed off Russian in the middle of the room. Everyone but Ukraine.

"So are you really that mad?" Ukraine spoke to her brother in his foreign tongue.

"I'm not mad, I'm pissed off that it took her two years of me making sure no one spoke to her for her to finally begin to live again…" With that Russia stalked off looking for his lover. Ukraine sighed wishing her brother would pay that much attention to her.


	4. ANRead after you read the whole story

A/N:

To clear things up a bit. Basically Belarus decides its time for a change after going about a year alone. Then over the next year she finds happiness.

To explain the poems:

In the beginning she is alone and unhappy

The she gradually gets happier

She realizes that she started to get sad again when she moves back into her house so she decides to make a change to her whole life so she will remain happy. Any other questions? Review or pm me!


End file.
